The Rise Of The Black Dragon
by the dark dragon booster
Summary: Summary:Black Lucifer Adalah Adik dari Rizevim Livan Lucifer Tapi setelah mengetahui bahwa ayahnya Satan Lucifer tewas karena mati saat dibunuh oleh kakaknya ia mengamuk dan kekuatan tersembunyinya keluar bagaimanakah reaksi dari 3 fraksi akhirat?Semi-Godlikenaru!SuperDevilnaru!Smartnaru!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo saya doni kembali dengan fic baru berjudul"The Return Of The Black Lucifer"cerita ini memang ingin publish setelah fanfic The Half Sekiryuushintei tapi saya lupa mau publish,cerita ini memang cerita kedua saya tentang update setiap hari selasa tanpa banyak bacot ini ceritanya.**

 **Summary:Black Lucifer Adalah Adik dari Rizevim Livan Lucifer Tapi setelah mengetahui bahwa ayahnya Satan Lucifer tewas karena mati saat dibunuh oleh kakaknya ia mengamuk dan kekuatan tersembunyinya keluar bagaimanakah reaksi dari 3 fraksi akhirat?Semi-Godlikenaru!SuperDevilnaru!Smartnaru!**

 **Pair:NarutoXharem,IsseiXMiniharem.**

 **Chapter 1(penghianatan seorang anak dan kebangkitan dari black lucifer part 1)**

Di suatu medan perang yang berbahaya karena di sana ada pertempurang sengit antara 3 fraksi akhirat melawan 5 2 naga surgawi yaitu Albion dan Ddraig dan juga ada 3 raja naga yaiiitttu Uroboros dragon ophis sang tanpa batas,great red sang true red god dragon emperror dan trihexa 666,para fraaakkksi kewalahan saat mmmelawan 5 naga tersebut dan akhirnya tuhan pun datang membantu mereka mengalahkan 5 naga pada bersamaan pula pemimpin dari golongan fraksi maju untuk membantu tuhan untuk mengalah kan naga tersebut,fraksi iblis dipimpin oleh Lucifer dari pihak malaikat jatuh di pimpin oleh azazel karena malaikat jatuh pertama telah mati dan dari pihak malaikat dipimpin oleh Michael.

"ayah apa aku boleh membantu untuk mengalahkan 5 naga tersebut"kata Michael dan azazel juga berkata"meskipun aku telah jatuh tapi prinsip kepada kepercayaan masihlah membara ayah"kata azazel lirih,Lucifer hanya terdiam karena dia merasa bersalah atas segala kesalahan yang dibuatnya.

'baiklah kalian boleh membantu tapi hanya mengalahkan 2 naga surgawi saja kalian mengerti"titah bertiga hanya mengangguk.

Ahirnya ke dua naga surgawi dapat ditumbangkan dan disegel kedalam itu anak kedua Lcifer sedang bertarung melawan kakaknya di sebuah tebing.'kenapa kakak ingin membunuhku"kata Black

rizevim hanya tertawa sinis "aku hanya ingin menguji kekuatanku wahai adikku yang bodoh"Black yang hanya mendengar jawaban dari sang kakak hanya bisa sedih.

"jika kau ingin mengalahkan aku bencileh aku dengan niat membunuhmu"tutur rizevim.

Setelah itu black hanya pingsan karena kelelahan menghadapi kekuatan kakaknya.

"waktunya membunuh ayah bodoh itu"rizevim lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

Dimedan perang tuhan sudah berhasi mengalahkan 4 naga tinggal mahluk 666 yang sulit untuk tiba rizevim datang dengan kilat putih."hahaha mahluk 666 bunuh lucifer dan tuhan karena jika dia terbunuh aku yang akan menjadi tuhan kedua"perinyah rizevim ke mahluk 666 sudah dikendalikan rivevim."kurang ajar kau anak durhaka"bentak lucifer ke rizevim."diam kau ayah bodoh"jawab rizevim lalu dengan secepat kilat ia meghajar ayahnya dengan habis habisan"rasakan itu dan sekarang 666 tembak!perintah rizevimlau 666 menembakkan laser ke arah lucifer tapi tiba tiba tuhan{anime}menjadi tameng dari yang tidak merasakan apa apa lalu membukadan terkejut"a-ayah kenapa"kata lucifer histeris lalu tuhan{anime}berkata "aku hanya ingin mahlukku tetap hidup itu saja lucifer dan oh iya jika kau bertemu anakmu yaitu black maka berikan ini,ini adalah sacred gear terhebat dan terkuat namanya adalah"ADALAH CHAOS DRAGON" di dalamnya terdapat naga yang sangat kuat kekuatanya bisa menghilangkan kekuatan orang dalam waktu satu menit,itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan dan selamat tinggal"katatuhan{anime}sambil tersenyum. Lucifer yang di beri amanat tersebut lalu bisa mengagguk.

"ini kesempatanku untuk menebus dosaku pada ayah baiklah"kata lucifer bermonolog.

Tapi dia lupa bahwa rizevim masih ada disana."tidak akan kubiarkan ayah"lalu rizevim

Menciptakan pedang iblis miliknya dan dengan secepat kilat pedang itupun langsung tertancap ke ulu hati lucifer.

Cought"cought"hahaha apakah ini akhir dariku.

"selamat tinggal ayah bodoh"sinis rizevim.

Lalu mahluk 666 pun disegel kembali ke ujung alam semesta oleh rizevim.

"apakah ini akhir dariku sungguh malang dibunuh oleh anakku sendiri tapi sebelu itu aku harus memberikan dulu amanat ayah dan memberikanya pedang iblis gram milikku agar dia bisa membunuh anak sialan itu di kemudian hari.

 **Bersambung ke part 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part ll**

Diatas tanah tandus terlihatlah seorang pria tua sedang diambang kematian karena kelelahan saat melawan putra durhakanya.

Tapi dengan tekat yang kuat dia dia menggunakan jurusnya.

Semoga dengan ini kau bisa mengalahkanya anakku"lalu satan menggabungkan tanganya dan perlahan lahan jiwanya keluar dari badanya dan menuju ketempat black berada sedangkan raganya mulai menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya.

Sedangkan ditempat si bungsu lucifer berada dia juga sekarat.

Kenapa disini gelap dan tidak ada cahaya,seseorang tolonglah aku ini"batin black,Tiba tiba ada seberkas cahaya yang masuk ke dalam tubuh pemuda iblis tersebut.

Minscape black.

Dimana aku kenapa aku berada disini?kata black kebingungan,Tiba tiba cahaya yang menyilaukan berada tepat di depannya dan mengurai menjadi sosok orang yang dikenalnya.

A-ayah kenapa kau disini"kata black yang bingung kenapa ada ayahnya berada disini.

Saran yang sudah mengira bahwa anaknya akan bereaksi seperti itu akhirnya membuka suara.

Wahai anakku black seperti yang telah kau lihat bahwa ini adalah tempat di mana aku akan mewariskan seluruh kekuatanku padamu disini"jawab lucifer penuh wibawa.

Apa!mewariskan kekuatan ayah kepadaku tapi kenapa ayah sampai akan mewariskan seluruh kekuatan ayah kepadaku"tanya maruto agak bingung akan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh ayahnya tersebut.

Karena ini adalah tugas terakhir dari kami-sama"black yang mendengarnya semakin bingung karena ucapan dari sang ayah..

Dengar black aku sudah mati bersama kami-sama karena dibunuh oleh kakakmu yang brengsek itu black jadi aku akan mewariskan seluruh kekuatanku serta senjata dan sacred gear istimewa dari kami-sama berikan kepadamu"ungkap saran.

Black yang mendengar bahwa ayahnya mati,dia mulai mengepalkan tangan ya sampai kukunya berdarah"Jadi ayah sudah mati yah"tak terbendung airmata black mulai mengalirkan air mata,dia marah kepada sang kakak sekarang,akibatnya dia mengeluarkan aura yang hitam pekat.

Satan yang mengetahui bahwa anak bungsunya sangat depresi akan kematianya hanya bisa menenangkan black.

Sudahlah anakku sudah takdir ayahku kalau mati jadi senanglah"tapi nasihat tersebut tidak diindahkan black,aura hitam itu sangat pekat.

Tidak akan kumaafkan kauuuu!Rizevim livan lucifer!"ungkapan marah black.

Tenanglah anakku jangan kau terlarut-larut dalam kebencian mu itu"akhirnya black mulai tenang dan aura pekat itu mulai menghilang tapi tidak disangka bahwa mata black sudah berubah dari onyx menjadi mata berwarna emas dan di pupilnya seperti berbentuk seperti bunga matahari yang indah,tapi jangan salah sangka memang bentuknya bagus tapi aura dari mata tersebut sangat gelap.

M-mata apa ini,baru pertama kali aku melihatnya"batin satan tak percaya bahwa anak bungsunya memiliki mata indah tapi mengerikan.

Akan aku balaskan dendam ayah kepada si keparat itu"kata dingin black.

Baiklah karena waktu ayah sudah mulai menipis jadi terimalah ini,pertama pedang iblis terkuatku yaitu pedang iblis Gram,pedang ini memang kelihatan ya kurang meyakinkan tapi jangan sangka pedang ini juga bisa menbelah gunung dengan satu tebasanya selain itu juga susah untuk di hancurkan bahkan palu dari thor tidak bisa menghancurkanya dan yang kedua adalah sacred gear pemberian dari kami sama,nama sacred gear itu adalah chaos gear yang didalamnya ada naga yang kekuatanya menandingi Great Red sekalipun dan nama dari naga tersebut adalah Chaos Dragon naga terkuat kedua setelah Trihexa-666 dan karena kekuatanya itu kami-sama menyegelnya di dalam sacred gear agar tidak menjadi ancaman dunia kekuatanya aku belum tahu,yang paling parah adalah eksistensi dari naga ini tidak ada yang mengetahui yang mengetahuinya hanya para seraphim surga dan kami sama saja jadi jangan heran,dan ini adalah yang terakhir yaitu semua kemampuanku akan aku turunkan kepadamu jadi pergunakan kekuatan itu sebaik-baiknya.

Baiklah ayah aku akan menggunakan dengan baik"jawab black sedikit bergetar di karena kan dia akan ditinggal oleh sang ayah.

Tapi sebelum itu ayah ingin bertanya apa tujuanmu sekarang"tanya satan lagi.

Tujuanku adalah membunuhnya dan mendamaikan dunia yang sudah sangat kacau ini"jawab black dengan mantap.

Baiklah ayah sudah mengira bahwa jawabannya akan seperti itu,tapi sebelum itu kau akan mengirimmu ke masa depan karena di masa ini keadaanya sangat tidak memungkinkan, jadi aku akan mengirimmu langsung ke masa depan dan untuk penyamaran di masa depan tubuhmu akan sedikit aku rubah agar pemimpin para fraksi tidak mengenalimu dan namamu disana adalah Namikaze Naruto paham?kata satan memberitahu black.

Aku mengerti ayah"

Lalu satan membuat sebuah portal dimensi"sekarang masuklah anakku semoga impianmu menjadi kenyataan"suruh satan kepada black.

Baiklah ayah,sayonara"ucap black lalu masuk ke portal dimensi tersebut.

Semoga berhasil anakku" lalu perlahan lahan satan lucifer telah sepenuhnya tewas.

 **530 tahun kemudian.**

Di kegelapan malam yang ditaburi oleh bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang.

Di sebuah taman yang dirias sedemikian rupa itu ternyata ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpacaran.

Hari-hari yang indah ya issei-kun"kata gadis itu kepada sang laki-laki yang menjadi pacarnya itu.

Iya yuuma-chan hari hari yang menyenangkan"sahut sang laki laki.

Issei-kun apakah kamu ingin mengabulkan 1 permintaanku"tanya yuuma kepada issei.

Apa itu yuuma-chan selama aku sanggup aku akan melakukan nya"jawab issei hyoudou mantap.

Lalu yuuma membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat issei terkejut.

Ne issei-kun maukah engkau mati demi diriku"kata yunus lalu menjauhkan badanya dari issei.

A-apa kamu bercanda yuuma-chan"lalu issei melihat bahwa pacar barunya itu berubah ke wujud wanita yang lebih sexy,kontras pikiran mesum.

Jadi apa kau mati untukmu ningen"jawab wanita itu dengan sinis.

Apa maksudmu yuuma-chan"kata issei mulai ketakutan.

Oh iya belum kuberi tahu ya,sebenarnya bukanlah Yuuma tapi Raynare dan ingatlah itu ningen"ucap sombong Raynare.

T-tapi a-apa tujuanmu ingin membunuhku yuuma-chan"tanya issei kembali.

Sudah kubilang namaku adalah Raynare bukan Yuuma,selama ini aku menggunakan nama itu hanya ingin memancing dirimu dan tujuanku adalah membunuh pemegang Sacred Gear agar tidak menghalangi tujuan kami"jelas Raynare

K-kau jangan bercanda yuuma-chan"issei sangat ketakutan sampai bulu kuduknya berdiri semua.

Kau ini memang pelupa ya ditekankan NAMAKU ADALAH RAYNARE BUKAN YUUMA!jadi sekarang matilah,lalu Raynare menciptakan tombak cahaya.

Sekarang mati-"tapi sebelum Raynare menghunuskan tombaknya terciptalah sebuah robekan dimensi dan mengeluarkan seorang pria tampan berambut pirang(penampilan seperti minato) yang terjatuh dengan tidak elit yakni pantat duluan yang jatuh hingga membuat asap yang sangat tebal.

I-ittai aduh bokongku bisa hancur nih"batin naruto nista.

Siapakah kau wahai manusia "jawab Raynare ketus ke pemuda tersebut.

Lalu asap mulai menghilang dan disana berdiri seorang pria tampan berambut kuning panjang di bagian jambang dan tinggi sekitar 178 cm.

Raynare yang melihat pemuda tersebut hanya bisa blushing"apa ini kenapa hatiku deg-degan dengan melihat wajahnya apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta"Raynare tidak sadar bahwa tombak cahayanya mulai menghilang dari genggamanya.

Halo nona ada apa dengan wajahku sampai kau melihatnya seperti itu"tanya pemuda itu tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Raynare,baru saat tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dan mengeluarkan 2 sosok cantik gadis pertama berambut merah crimson dan gadis kedua berambut ungu agak gelap gaya pony-tail.

Wah ternyata disini ada seorang malaikat jatuh yang berkeliaraan di kota ini"wanita berambut merah membuka suara.

Lalu wanita yang bernama Raynare berniat ingin kabur karena dia merasa kalau dia akan kalah pertempuran dengan 2 gadis iblis tersebut.

Saat Raynare ingin kabur tiba-tiba wanita yang berambut ponytail terbang ke angkasa dan ingin memanggil petir dari langit tapi sebuah tangan kekar menghentikan laju tangan nya lalu gadis berambut ponytail itu menengok kearah orang yang sedang memegangnya"jangan membunuhnya meskipun dia musuh tapi dia juga makhluk hidup yang masih ingin hidup meskipun cara yang ditempuhnya salah"ucap sang pria dengan senyumnya tersebut dan membuat gadis blushing saat saat melihat senyum pria yang sedang menggenggam tanganya tersebut.

Tapi berbeda dengan Raynare yang mendengar ucapan dari pemuda tersebut hanya bisa terperangah saat mendengar kata dari pemuda yang baru datang dan entah dari mana dia muncul itu"Apa yang perbuat ini salah ya"tanya Raynare pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu Wanita berambut merah itu melihat kearah ke arah Raynare,Melihat bahwa musuhnya lengah dia lalu menciptakan bola berwarna merah dan seukuran bola kasti dan ingin melemparkan kepada gadis malaikat jatuh tersebut.

Sekarang waktunya kau mati Malaikat jatuh hina"Power Of Destruction"lalu dia melemparkan tepat kearah gadis yang masih belum sadar dari lamunanya,tapi saat bola itu mau mengenai gadis tersebut muncullah pemuda tersebut dan lalu menyentil bola itu dengan mudahnya,arah sihir power of destruction itu tepat mengarah kearah bangunan tua yang berada di seberang jalan dan hasilnya adalah mengerikan yaitu bangunan itu langsung menjadi abu.

Sontak Raynare yang baru tersadar hanya bisa terperanjat akan kemampuan dari pemuda yang baru saja menolongnya tersebut begitu pula dengan 2 gadis tersebut.

Tidak mungkin kau mematahkan seranganku dengan begitu mudahnya"ungkap Gadis tersebut tidak percaya.

Lalu pemuda itu hanya menjawab"Serangan kecil seperti itu tidak terlalu hebat juga ya mangkanya aku bisa menangkisnya dengan mudah" jawab pemuda itu dengan nada yang tenang.

Tidak mungkin Power of destruction adalah serangan terbaikku"lalu dijawab lagi oleh pemuda tersebut"Jadi ini Power Of Destruction ya,apa kau dari Klan bael nona"tanya pemuda tersebut.

B-bagaimana engkau tau tentang klan bael"Selidik gadis tersebut.

Itu mudah karena aku adalah iblis"sontak Gadis itu semakin dibuat menganga dikarenakan pemuda di hadapannya juga iblis tapi kenapa dia tidak merasakan hawa iblis dari tubuh pemuda tersebut.

Tapi pemuda iblis tersebut itu merasakan kejanggalan yaitu"tapi kenapa iklan bael berambut merah itu klan Gremory memang sungguh misteri"

Memang aku bukan dari klan bael tapi Ibuku adalah dari klan bael"ungkap sang gadis iblis tersebut.

Pantas,jadi sekarang nona nona iblis biarkan dia tetap hidup untuk menebus segala dosa dosanya"pemohonan dari pemuda tersebut.

Baiklah kali ini akan saya akan memaafkanya tapi kalau sampai dia berulah lagi maka akan aku memusnahkan"ancam gadis tersebut.

Baiklah nona manis sekarang kamu bebas untuk pergi"suruh pemuda tersebut.

Terima kasih"kata singkat dari gadis tersebut dan lalu pergi dengan cara melayang di udara.

Lalu pemuda itu berdiri dihadapan 2 gadis tersebut.

Perkenalkan nama saya adalah Namikaze Naruto dan kalian berdua ini siapa ya"tanya Naruto dengan senyum manis bertengger diwajahnya.

Rias yang melihat wajah pria yang sedang tersenyum itu hanya bisa blushing karena pria di depanya bukan hanya tampan tapi senyum cerahnya yang menawan,setelah blushingnya agak mereda dia mulai memperkenalkan diri"P-perkenalkan nama saya adalah Rias Gremory dan saya adalah iblis serta pimpinan dari klub penelitian ilmu gaib"kata rias malu-malu.

Dan nama saya adalah Himejima Akeno dan saya juga adalah iblis dan juga wakil dari Rias Buchou salam kenal Naruto-kun"jawab perkenalan Akeno sambil tersenyum.

Tapi kau ini iblis dari keturunan mana dan kurasakan di underworld tidak ada nama klan namikaze?tanya Rias kepada Naruto.

Lalu Naruto menjawab"suatu hari nanti kalian juga akan tahu jadi uruslah pria yang ada disana"perintah naruto.

Lalu pemuda tersebut menghilang dengan seberkas cahaya emas.

Namikaze Naruto akan kujadikan kau menjadi salah satu peerageku"kata rias di dalam hatinya.

Dan Diatas langit terlihatlah gadis cebol yang mengawasi pemuda tersebut dari awal.

Jadi namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto ya dia tampan dan aku juga merasakan kekuatan yang dahsyat dari tubuhnya aku akan menjadikan suamiku agar aku bisa mengusir si Baka-Red dari rumahku"kata gadis itu datar.

Sedangkan disurga.

Deg,ada apa ini kenapa aku merasakan kekuatan naga itu jangan-jangan dia...

 **Next di chap depan.**

 **Yo kembali lagi dengan saya author gaje ini,dan dichapter ini maaf endingnya ngegantung dan di chap ini pula bercerita tentang kekuatan apa saja di miliki oleh naru nantinya dan jika kalian bertanya tentang sacred gear naruto akan terungkap di chap 4 mungkin itu saja yang ingin saya katakan jadi jika masih banyak kesalahan tolong dimaklumi.**

 **Biografi lengkap Naruto:**

 **Nama :Namikaze Naruto( Nama aslinya adalah Black Lucifer).**

 **Ras. :Iblis.**

 **Class :Unlimited Class Devil(iblis tingat tak terbatas).**

 **Ayah :Satan Lucifer**

 **Ibu. :...?(Akan Terjawab saat pertemuan 3 fraksi).**

 **Kakak :Rizevim Livan Lucifer**

 **Senjata:Pedang Iblis Gram.**

 **Sacred Gear:Chaos Gear(karangan sendiri)**

 **Tinggi:178 cm.**

 **Dan di fic ini pairnya adalah harem jadi saya akan mengadakan poling tertinggi agar mendapat list harem yang di inginkan para reader,jadi silahkan dipilih.**

 **Rias gremory.**

 **Akeno himejima**

 **Koneko tojou**

 **Xenovia Quartta**

 **Irina Shidou**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Ophis**

 **Sona Sitri**

 **Tsubaki Shinra**

 **Serafall Leviathan.**

 **Grayfia Lucifuge.**

 **Gabriel**

 **Ravel phenex**

 **Kenapa saya tidak memasukkan kuroka dalam daftar itu karena kuroka akan menjadi pair Vali suara yang gk kepilih akan jadi pairnya issei nantinya.**

 **Nb:Dipilih 6 suara terbanyak dan polling akan ditutup pada chapter 6 mendatang.**

 **Jaa~nee sudah membaca fanfic saya dan Chap depan akan mencapai sekitar 3k+.**

 **Review.**

 **The dark dragon booster logout.**


End file.
